


Why Charlie      is        in Ohio.

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [4]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Please remember this is an AU.  From very near the beginning of season 1.Also while I ride horses and have been injured while riding, I don't jump and have been lucky enough to not break bones.  So I did minor research on length of recovery but am probably wrong.  Also I am sure USET didn't compete in Milan that year, but it just sounded cool.I do have a plan for pairings in this story,  ut wouldn't mind hearing opinions on how things are working.Thanks





	Why Charlie      is        in Ohio.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is an AU. From very near the beginning of season 1. 
> 
> Also while I ride horses and have been injured while riding, I don't jump and have been lucky enough to not break bones. So I did minor research on length of recovery but am probably wrong. Also I am sure USET didn't compete in Milan that year, but it just sounded cool.
> 
> I do have a plan for pairings in this story, ut wouldn't mind hearing opinions on how things are working.  
> Thanks

Chapter 4  
Tuesday at McKinley wasn't a whole lot better than Monday. Well, ok at least no one was throwing slushies. When I saw Karofsky in the hall that morning he looked to be moving a little slow. I shook my head as I walked by.  
"Get your dad to give you some ibuprofen or naproxen before you get dropped off today. Throwing hay bales will only make those shoulders worse." His eyes widened as he looked at me. His buddy snickered at him.  
"What are you throwing now Dave, geeks aint challenging enough?" I felt my lip curl up at that.  
"He is working of his suspension. There are 300 bales of hay that need moved and stacked. Of course if you want to be an ass ass well, I'm Sure Dave wouldn't mind help. Won't ever be a shortage of shit for assholes to shovel." I walked away before I pushed someone into punting me.  
As I rounded the corner towards Math A wide eyed Kurt fell into step on my left.  
"Have you got a death wish?"  
"No, why?"  
"The way you were talking to Karofsky and Azimio would land anyone else in the dumpster."  
"Are you kidding me? Does the administration do nothing to protect students around here?"  
"Nope, not really" I just shook my head.  
"Well to be honest if Dave can lift his arms to shoulder hight I would be amazed. Plus the other guys looks like he would be about as strong as Dave, and if he did do something to me theres a good chance that he would get sent to my aunt for punishment too. I need those bales moved by the end of the week so I would take extra help if he is dumb enough to swing on me."  
"Crazy."  
"Running on a tight timeline."  
"So, you mentioned yesterday that you had a cousin in show choir?" I grinned.  
"Yes, he was in his school group in Paris. He already has an audition with the group at Dalton when he gets moved back."  
"Poor guy, having to leave Paris for Ohio."  
"It made sense for him to board while the family was abroad, but since his folks took jobs back here he might as well suffer along with me."  
""Not that I would wish McKinley on anyone, if he is supposed to be suffering along with you why is he going to Dalton and you are here?"  
"Well for one thing I am lacking some basic equipment to qualify for an all boys school, name aside. Also, McKinley is in district for the house they purchased and is willing to let me attend semester by semester."  
"What?" Kurts face was puzzled. By this point class was about to begin.  
"It's a long story, I could tell you at lunch?"  
"ok"  
******************************  
I ran into Kurt and Mercedes as I reached the cafeteria doors so we walked in together and sat at the same table as yesterday. We pulled out our lunches and started eating.  
"So, what exactly does by semester mean?" I took a moment to shake my head and take a deep breath.  
"Well, up to this point I have done home schooling. It's worked out really well with being on the circuit. All the travel would have caused to many absences, I would have never been abe to graduate ina timely manner." Mercedes cocked her head to the side.  
"What circuit were you on? You don't look like a model, And I don't recognize you as a singer." I couldn't help it, I just started laughing.  
"No, I am definitely not a model, and if anyone in my family went on tour musically it would probably be Bas. I am a show jumper. I got hurt and got sent to stay with family while I heal and get back in shape. I have to get back within the next three months or I lose my spot on the team and I am not giving up on Milan." I swear I saw stars bloom in Kurts eyes.  
"Milan? The Milan? Really?" I smirked.  
"Yes the Milan, if I am jumping for USET that's where have to be." Mercedes looked confused.  
"USET? what's that?"  
"United States Equestrian team." They both blinked at me. "The Olympics? The horses that jump. the really big fences?" This time Kurt found his voice first again.  
"You were going to be in the olympics?" I gave him points, there was only a little skepticism in his voice.  
"Will ride, in the Olympics." I corrected."I haven't lost my slot on the team yet. As long as I get this stupid brace off Monday and can get back into shape fast enough to make that last meet I will still qualify."  
"Wow. And here I thought getting Glee ready for Sectionals was stressful."  
"Anytime you are gearing up for a competition there is going to be stress. It is part of the fun."  
"So anyway, what I started to ask this morning was if you would be interested in trying out for glee. If you have a family member involved you are less likely to think its for losers and we could always use new members." I shook my head.  
"I am a solid second alto, background vocalist. I can't dance. I would be no help."  
"Oh."  
"Sorry."


End file.
